<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Wave by hantreekun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648188">Heat Wave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun'>hantreekun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Stephen Strange, Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen 和Loki 致力于一个复杂的法阵 但他们俩没想到生效的条件是在那中间做爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>恋人关系，问了都是情趣</p><p>法阵是干什么用的我也不知道，可以当做求子阵吧【雾】</p><p>快乐霜奇<br/>涉及:蒙眼play，疼痛描写有</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炽热，滚烫。<br/>火焰跃动着，温度将他全身包裹。</p><p>鲜血勾画着符号，神的歌声诵着咒语，细瘦的指尖在人类法师的身上游走。<br/>神经纤维在热量的撺掇下不安地浮动，毛孔随着深呼吸舒张着又难以抑制地绷紧，被剥夺了视线的法师努力去忽视Loki手上暧昧的力度和呼吸。<br/>“你确定你能处理好这些吗？”Stephen不安地发问。<br/>“嗯。”他的回答简短干练，实在罕见。<br/>蘸着温凉血液的食指在自己的背上画下一个卢恩符号。<br/>“可能会有些疼。”他俯在他耳边，为砧板上的人类系上特制的黑色布料，呼吸既急促又粗重，撞击着斯特兰奇的耳膜。</p><p>视线完全被剥夺了。</p><p>Loki正面扶着自己的肩，庄严地念起咒语。<br/>脊背上的符文瞬间像是燃烧起来一样刺着皮肤挑拨起尖锐的疼痛，血液瞬间涌动，他却感觉那热量被皮肤肌肉完全吸收。</p><p>Loki抚摸着人类皱起的眉，直到他顺从着放松，收缩的胸膛也松弛着舒张。</p><p>“接下来我会在你的胸口画符文。”Loki宣布着。<br/>“左边还是右边？”Stephen的声音绷紧了。<br/>“你的心脏往上。和我的对应。”Loki低下头轻轻吻了他因为剧痛而颤抖的眼睑。“你必须保持平衡，否则法阵就会失效。”<br/>“好，没问题。”<br/>Stephen任由自己的腿被他抬起，然后各自折叠着分开，洛基整个人嵌在他的双腿之间。Stephen努力清空着头脑中的思绪，他能清晰地感受到Loki正触碰着他的第几根肋骨，以一种恰到好处的力度唤起神经对他的思念和渴求 又迅速闪躲避开，指尖下的每一寸的电流却都完完整整被法师所接纳。</p><p>加长的咒语响起，Loki的胸腔因为吟诵而震颤着。<br/>沉闷的呼吸被拦截在喉间，翻倍的灼烧感使人类法师不由自主地缩起身子却被爱人揽住紧贴在一起战栗，烧伤般的痛楚像是在灵魂上烫下烙印，却和他们的心脏相互连结。</p><p>“你还好吗？”斯蒂芬努力找回正常的语调。<br/>Loki搂着他的力度微微减小了些，轻点了头，用下巴去蹭他修剪整齐的胡子表示安抚。<br/>“我没事，斯蒂芬，我没事。”<br/>明明是Loki在操控这一切，所以Stephen的担忧只是为了掩饰自己的恐慌。</p><p>“良好的开端是成功的一半。”<br/>“接下来会轻松许多，医生。”<br/>洛基挑起下颌给他一个虔诚深刻的吻。<br/>被压抑的呼吸不稳地泄露出主人的无措，至尊法师无意识地仰头，眼前的黑暗让他对一切动作都紧张不已。<br/>顺着那个诚挚的亲吻，方才的灼烧感四散进血肉里化作蓬勃燃烧的热度，整个人像是被放在干燥的熔炉里无所适从。<br/>“……好热，Loki。”<br/>“那就贴紧我。”Loki是身边唯一的温凉，尽管这样的高温对霜巨人来说也十分危险。</p><p>巫术不是至尊法师擅长的领域，所以他只好完全把自己交给Loki。<br/>对于Loki来说这应该不难，复杂的程序反而让他严肃了起来，Stephen鲜少看见他如此庄重地对待什么。<br/>如果不是他们必须要做爱的话，Stephen会接管这一切的。</p><p>起伏的胸膛夹带着心脏的鼓胀撞在一起，热流从血管迸发直冲向神经中枢，呼吸越发滚烫，从发梢到指尖，都是滚烫，滚烫。<br/>Loki再度将他的双腿分开些，让法师扶紧了自己的身体后。<br/>隐忍磁性的嗓音自耳边循循响起，“要开始了。”<br/>“我没事…进来…”他几乎是小声嗫嚅着。</p><p>火焰伸出舌尖舔吻着二人的身躯，璀璨又嚣张的光芒似乎要透过布带将视线撕碎。<br/>温软湿热的穴道被撑开，本能的咬合与贴心的舒张让阿斯加德人满足地喟叹一声。自然的律动让后腔的每一寸都被完整地舒展扯平，软肉挟着体液和润滑吮吸着高热的硬物，内里的敏感时而被直直顶撞时而被迅速摩擦。僵硬的身体被完全掌控打开承受他给的一切，因为被蒙上双眼而更加敏锐的感知把全身的神经末梢都点燃。<br/>快感铺天盖地不容拒绝，被钳制的姿势连同被遮蔽的视觉让斯特兰奇的感官敏感了不少，他听见洛基喉间的笑声，心脏的碰撞，听见火舌噼里啪啦地啃咬着法阵，念着魔法和咒语。自己就像是粘稠的糖浆，融化在火海里。<br/>犬齿上下抵着艳红的唇涵盖所有动情的喘息，戳刺的幅度渐趋加大。洛基将手掌放在他的胸膛上，低沉的咏唱之后是法师躯体的感受一瞬间被放大千万倍以上。</p><p>“…唔！”<br/>吟叫立刻被拦截在喉咙里，绵长的快感却仍然颠簸摇晃着，酥麻酸软晕染开去。<br/>“不用忍着。”Loki托起他的腿根，却硬生生挺入，呼吸碰到霜巨人的皮肤就化作水雾凝结，呻吟却被顶撞出更多份甜蜜。<br/>肌肉收缩得紧张，而它的主人还体贴地尝试放松来使这一切更加顺畅。性器抽刺着，其上的青筋间断地压迫着后穴里敏感的腺体，结果就是亲爱的法师咬着嘴唇高声呜咽，双手撑着洛基的双臂，颤抖不已。</p><p>噢，他已经不能承受更多了——Loki意识到。失控的表情和泪水冲破了理智和尊严，呻吟声像被捕获的幼兽，他想到，而自己就是那位满载而归的猎人。</p><p>“Stephen…”<br/>他俯下身去吻他的眼眶，温热的眼泪浸湿了黑色缎带。<br/>他太敏感了，凉的呼吸触碰到鼻尖的那一刻，斯蒂芬就不安地蜷缩回身，脆弱的指尖掐着对方，与此同时后穴有意识地痉挛着，却又被酥麻的快意折磨到脱力。洛基抽开一只手臂，恶趣味地从上到下探寻着爱人的敏感带。羽毛般轻盈的呼吸点缀在耳侧，乳尖被洛基的指腹摩擦着挺起，在火光之下更显艳媚。</p><p>斯蒂芬干哑的喉咙里唤着Loki的名字，看不见，却又想确认他的存在。<br/>不是性器无所顾虑的侵略，是灵魂上的安慰，他的温度给他栖居，他的呼吸给他依偎，由黑暗带来的不安全感与不真实感都被愉悦填充。</p><p>紧接着突如其来地，一道滚烫的刺痛顺着后背蔓延向下，盖过了快意，接着覆上人类的全部身体，痛苦像是从皮肤内部迸裂开来袭击着他，Stephen不安地扭了几下，他意识到Loki也正经历着一样的折磨，便安分地把疼痛咽了下去，只留下一些情不自禁的呼唤。</p><p>“…Loki…”<br/>“Stephen……”神祗粗重地喘息着。<br/>火舌舔着脊椎，他们吻着，热量将他们包围，魔力在两具身体里不安地流窜，越发情动。</p><p>巫术所召唤来的力量保护他们不受高温伤害，而火则肆无忌惮地包裹他们，Loki的眼睛忙着欣赏那种“无法再承受更多”的表情，那种溺毙于欲望的表情却甘之如饴的表情。洛基好像从未如此思念过他的眼睛，莹蓝的湖水里盛满泪光水雾，难得的，一下子就能浇灭所有折磨和欲望之火，在猩红光焰的衬托下，可谓是楚楚可怜的美。</p><p>算作以往，洛基会深入更多变换姿势来讨几声甜腻的哀求，以一种居高临下的姿态观赏爱人被支配，被征服。<br/>但如今不同，火焰像蛇缠绕蔓延，情欲在他的心脏上舞蹈，踏着激烈难停的鼓点，他把这份难捱的动情归咎于魔法，随后抛弃了这一切共与爱人沉于黑暗炽热的深渊。</p><p>丝带内里胀开的泪水顺着鬓角流下，他高仰着头尖叫出声，大脑被情欲的单音符控制。焰火随着运动的频率而低吟着，洛基在叫他，修长的指节却掐住了自己阴茎上的小孔。<br/>“就要、成功了…我们将一起高潮。”洛基伸下手去上下抚慰着人类的性器，吻他膨胀跳动的颈动脉，对后穴的侵略却毫不留情。<br/>急促的呼吸与收缩之中洛基的阴茎埋进深处，象征着新生与子嗣的液体尽数被吞进至尊法师的身体里。<br/>而身上的人无声地战栗着，浓稠的精液洒出来又瞬间消失殆尽，融在绽放的火里。<br/>……<br/>洛基以一种虔诚又温柔的动作解下了眼带，那一瞬间，所有赤红都熄灭，除了身体里的热流，其他都似乎不曾存在。<br/>Loki立刻检查了二人的身体状况，毫无问题，舒了口气。<br/>但是，奥丁在上，斯蒂芬红着脸阖着眼微喘着的模样又像是在索吻了，以至于邪神不假思索地含住了他的唇，将他按在褪去温度的地板上。</p><p>“天啊…洛基，我太累了……”光线再度坠落在视网膜上，斯特兰奇像个脱线的木偶般躺倒，浑身还流淌着性爱的余韵，“成功了吗？”<br/>他并不累，接受的魔力让Stephen的神经高度敏锐和兴奋，他只是回味，觉得意犹未尽。<br/>“我想是的，Stephen，你做的很好。”抽出的性器又碾过敏感的腺体，引起法师一阵舒服又难耐的叹。<br/>“夜晚仍然漫长，我亲爱的。”他吻了吻他的耳尖。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不知道为啥我每次都会把不满意的文章公开发表，把自己满意的文章偷偷藏着( ˙-˙=͟͟͞͞)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>